clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bugzy
WHAT DID I DO! WHY AM I BLOCKED ON THE CPFW? What did I do? I haven't been on there since last month! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character Tawny the Rabbit: '''Fierce and tough. Loves challenges and never backs down. Has a short temper, and her tongue is just as sharp and her wrist blades. She always carries around a wakeboard-like craft, Type-T, that can hover. It can also be tranformed into a small chip that Tawny can store in her wristbands. Woken at the beach of Club Penguin after an event that she cannot remember, and was taken care of by two penguins.Very skillful in battles, and likes to climb trees and explore during her free time. Never hops, but she walks. ' I'm sorry... My mom got mad at me for asking you to post Tawny up on the Fanon. She wanted me to keep my works to myself, not to spread it around like I'm bragging (I'm not, I only posted her because she's my fav character). And she wanted me to take it down. So, I'm asking to take it down because my mom doesn't like it up... -DigiSkymin ????? What do you mean the alias of Alex001? -- 11:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) lol, no I'm not Alex001. -- 20:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, fine... I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU EPIC FAIL. HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?--I'm Big Bird! Say something! 00:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Here's something else: You pwn everyone on teh internets... In fact, you are teh king of teh internets! You win, now may we stop arguing? --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Question I think my brother uses penguin storm 5 to get pics... I cant tell you where to download or anything as I dont know myself... And even if i did its not a suitable topic for the wiki. Hope i helped! RE: Probation Okay. Here's the probation code. *Probation is a doctrine WORSE than a traidtional ban. **Probation subjects may continue to edit freely, BUT... ***I officially own their user pages and all of their contents. I obtain the authority to let them run their pages, or I can seize it for my own merriment. Any probation's user page I stake a claim on, I can instantly alter it, move it, pretty mcyh do anything to i that I desire. ****For instance, in User:Ben 100022/Ye olde Kingdom, I demoted Ben from Prince to Jester and placed a mushroom as emperor. Sharbate is still king there, because Sharkbate is awesome. *Ben also recieves an embarassing image and a category of rather large humiliation. *I can also rollback any edits on his user page and edit it to my liking. * I'd Str00delize him (I have that right), but I'm not mean enough to do so... don't you get any ideas. * I can give his subpages to people who want them, or I can delete them. * Here's my favorite part... I GET TO STALK HIM! I monitor his every edit, follow his moves, scanning for naughtiness anywhere on this database! If I catch him, I get to post a stern message on his talk page! :) * There are probably more things in there, but I can't think of them right off the bat. ---- In short, the probation user gets to edit freely (with me watching), but he must relenquish his user pages in the process. Either that, or an infinite ban. ---- In Ben's case, I took Pity on him when he begged for mercy the day I was going to PWN him, so I blocked him for 24 hours and gave him the lfetime probation. Mister Greedy, however, started a petition to free himself, demanding his pages back. I told him he was lucky he could still edit, because he was slated for an infinite ban. He was greedy, and I refuse to relenquish the ban. Ben also hit a NEW LOW, Bugzy. He called upon his FATHER (a high school dropout) and TRICKED HIM into defending his son's case! He conned his fatehr into fighting for his lies! Can you imagine going so low as to use your OWN FATHER as a tool to get you unbanned?! That's terrible in my opinion. Anyway, that's the Probation Doctrine, fully explained as requested.. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Ben's Father I had to block him as a sockpuppet of Ben. His username was Dad22. I can't remember much, other than that he demanded Ben to have his probation lifted. It turns out he wasn't a sockpuppet of Ben, because his grammar was terrible. Ben told us he was a high school dropout, and I was rather disgusted. Ben even called his father stupid, but I quickly responded with an allcaps remark of "YOUR FATHER IS NOT STUPID!". He is stupid in education, but if he managed to raise a child without divorce or a bad life, that is pretty good in my opinion. I could tell Dad22 was loving and wanted to help his son, because he was very serious on the Shout Box. Ben's father is 42, I'll assume on charity or welfare (and NOT living off it but actually putting it to good use), probably doing the best he can possibly do for his ungrateful son. When you never finish high school, the jobs are few and far in between. Flipping burgers is a blessing for such a situation. I can't think of going much lower than using your own, uneducated father to do your bidding. What kind of son is Ben, to trick his father into coming here and getting banned?! His father probably pours what little he has into raising Ben and Kesak and Quilla (his siblings), and Ben turns around and uses him because he has a low education level. That disgusts me to no end. That is sick, dishonorable, insulting, greedy, and downright wretched. Dad22 barely had a clue on why or what his son did, and he defended his child because he loved him. I for one would never use my family like that. Unlike Ben, I have morales. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Enemy You have earned my enemy award! Ta-Ta! UNBLOCK MY ID. Metalmanager and Sk8itbot got their powers removed, unblock me now so I can gloat at them. I'm also IP blocked, unblock this ID as well please; #7346. I'm gonna keep bumping this til I get unblocked. Bump Bump Bump hmmmm Ya but other people will ban him anyways unbanning.....DONE--Ced1214 23:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ? Why is Daedryon blocked? if you want me to, I can unblock him. Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Umm Penguin Storm was disabled...--[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 22:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Erm...the rudeness was not needed...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Please Don't insult ACP and the Nachos. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Do not insult ACP/Nachos/Russian One. Russian One was never a walrus. This war has brought out the good in almost all of us. Lots of armies are joining together to fight that menace. --'''Fisk' Hi! Hi Im Merbat But You Know If You Want Wanna Be My Friend And I Like Your Name Bugzy Nice I Like It Yeah. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: You intellengence = =/ Well what you need to do is sum up what you say. Do you think really anyone wants to read that through? I have only SEEN the fight. I went patrolling as an ACP just looking never visited ACP Chat or anything. I haven't done anything to the menace. --'Fisk' Cp Hey Wanna Meet At Cp? My Penguin Name Is Mer Penguin. On Server Husky Ok? See Ya There! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Talk to Fiskerton later. He logged off. --'Ninja. Fisk's Brother' When I said patrolling I was just looking for them just to see them. I have never nor will I throw a snowball at Walrus. You therefor were wrong! --'Fisk' SSBB Do you still play it?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) melee I play the game's prequel super smash brothers melee.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) smashwiki If you visit that wiki you will some reasons why people think melee is better than brawl.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) turtleshroom told me that you told him turtleshroom told me that you told him that wpe pro is illegal. would you mind going into more depth on that? i know there are ways that it could be used illegaly, but I do not currenly believe that it is illegal to use it to cheat on clubpenguin. however, if you can show me otherwise, please do, if i am doing something illegal, i would like to know. but as of now, i do not believe my actions to be illegal in the usa. also, wpe does not have a trojan, if you thought it did. it is because it edits packets. Thank you for clearing that up. He later said that it might not have been you.Madaco 15:43, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ? So is wpe pro illegal or what?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 10:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Be careful what you do. I saw a comment made by YOU on Joeyaa's blog. Cussing is against the rules here. If I catch another offense, I'll block. For how long, it depends. Just be careful. --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 14:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. And it doesn't matter where it's a swear and where it isn't. If it is ANYWHERE, then it's not allowed. This wiki is supposed to be G-rated no matter where the reader is from. If it's a swear in America, it's not allowed. If it's a swear in Ireland, it's not allowed. If it's a swear in Australia, it's not allowed. And by the way, if this happens again, don't talk back unless you have a good excuse. Where you're from doesn't give you the right to break the rules. In fact, you're lucky I'' found it before another sysop, because I will give you a second chance. Just watch it. --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 14:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Party!!! Hi Bugzy Hahah I Like That Name Hahaha Okay Im Having A Party And Its Now!! If You Can Just Tell Me At My Talk And I Will Tell You In What Server! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Emphasis means bullying? So... Just because I say a word with caps means I'm threatening you? No. It doesn't. And I never said you couldn't have a say. I don't think you should just talk back because you can, because in my opinion, that goes under Law 10: '''No fights.' I understand the first problem, though, so you're going back down to zero. But a tip, don't say anything you think MIGHT be inappropriate anywhere. Have a good day, --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 23:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Vote Vote in Forum:Regarding TurtleShroom And this if you haven't already -KARAZACHI